Fate
by Sissiro
Summary: A story abot Lilly and James from seventh year till death. Title may change. New chapter up.
1. Quite a Scene If I Do Say So Myself

Author's Note- Ok time for me to take the plunge and post the first chapter of this story I have been working on! It is a James/Lilly sort of thing, wich happens to be very popular at the moment. Regardless, here is the first chapter, and I fI get enought encouraging reviews, I'll continue! Flame if you want, but If you want to see this story go on, please leave me a little note.

Disclamer: I own nothing except the plot and James' pony

****

**Fate**

**Chapter One**

**Quite a Scene, if I do Say so myself**

It was 1977. September the first 1977, to be more precise. And on this day, four wizards headed through Kings Cross Station, set out to do little more than catch a train. A train that would take them to a private, prestigious boarding school, hidden somewhere in England. They walked shoulder to shoulder, making a b-line for a hidden platform.  
  
On the far right of this line walked a short lump of a boy, scurrying to keep up with his companions. Peter, Peter Pettigrew was his name. He had thin blonde hair that was plastered to his head, a pudgy round face, and looked completely out of place next to the tall handsome teenagers next to him. Peter was a dull witted boy, and clumsy to boot, but never the less a loyal and true friend.  
  
After Peter came Sirius Black, infamous bad boy of Hogwarts, outcast by his family, and quite the charmer if he did say so himself. His dark eyes held a happiness, a certain warmth, that would be stripped of him a mere four years later by events that would rip these friends apart. His long black hair swung with every movement, catching the light causing it to shine beautifully. Sirius was exceptionally handsome.  
  
As was the boy directly to his left. They were somewhat similar in appearance, raven hair, warm dark eyes, and a smile that made girls melt. This one kept his hair shorter, most likely because it would be unruly if let to grow. James Potter, as that was his name, had the remains of a strong arrogance that he had carried around like an old friend for the past six years. He had finally come off his high horse, and now Potter's mount was something in the ranks of a pony.  
  
On the extreme left of this group strode a werewolf, by the name of Remus Lupin. He had auburn hair with small flecks of gray in it, making him appear much older than he wished to be. Remus had light blue eyes, complimented by soft pale skin. He was a levelheaded person, much more so than the pair who walked between he and Peter.  
  
The Marauders  
  
Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs or in this case Moony, Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail  
  
The best of friends  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
In the said train station, Lily Evans, a witch of 18, made her way to platform 93/4 at the same time as the Marauders. She knew all four well, or so she thought.  
  
Remus had been a Gryffindor prefect along side her for the past two years, and she respected him so much more than the others. Lily knew Peter through a tutoring program she was involved with, and helped him with Charms and Potions homework three time a week at the least. Sirius had been her friend since first year. They had grown apart in third year, when Sirius discovered his looks, and spent more time with girls willing to snog him, unlike Lily. She liked him a good deal, and they got along famously when under the correct circumstances.  
  
James, he was a different story, she would have nothing to do with him, ever since second year when he pulled a very rude prank on her. He had grown more and more arrogant over the years (thanks to his good looks, last name, good looks and quiddich success) only causing her dislike of him to escalate. That dislike edged closer and closer to hate every time she witnessed him poke fun at Severus Snape, pull a prank on an innocent underclassman, gaze at her when he thought she wasn't looking, or pick a fight with a boy who had taken her to Hogsmeade. What was with him?  
  
Lily Evans was a beautiful young girl. She had ravishing red hair, smart green eyes, and was the perfect candidate for 'social butterfly' of Hogwarts. She was the envy of many girls of the female population at this school, not only for her appearance, popularity, wonderful friends, brains, and tons of self-confidence, oh no they envied her for another reason. They coveted her because these days James Potter had eyes only for her.  
  
It had been common knowledge around Hogwarts since the last month of their sixth year. Herself, Potter and Sirius Black had made quite a scene.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
**May 23, 1977**  
  
Lily sat in her favorite chair in the Gryffindor common room late one night, among about fifteen up late finishing homework. All was quiet and going splendid, until the portrait hole swung open to reveal Potter and Remus holding up a very drunk Sirius, while peter scurried behind, carrying a pile of food, obviously nicked from the kitchen.  
  
"And good night to you as well love" Sirius shouted to a giggling portrait out in the hallway, as he stumbled his way in, recently released by his snickering friends. He headed for a couch near Lily and she groaned, so much for studying for her Divination exam.  
  
"'ello, Miss Evans" Black said in a faux, thick french accent, as he gave her a sweeping bow, and ended up on the floor next to her chair.  
  
"Bonjour yourself Monsieur Black!" she replied with a small laugh. Lily missed being good friends with Sirius, this was like old times, even if he was drunk.  
  
"How is my Lily flower tonight?" he asked in his normal way of speaking, well a little slower than normal, but normal all the same, while pulling himself into her chair. At this point in the conversation girls began filing down from their dormitories, eager to get to a drunken Sirius. Lily sighed upon seeing a group of fourth years batting their eyelashes at him, and passing around a tube of lipstick.  
  
She got up, set down her old copy of Unfogging the Future, and ran her hand through her hair, causing it to flash in the firelight, and causing James' head to snap in her direction. "You can't rape the willing ladies!" she half shouted at the ever growing mass of girls surrounding herself and Sirius "And that just takes all the sport out of it!" she added, in a softer voice, receiving a laugh from the three sober marauders in the room. When they didn't budge, Lily drew her wand and shouted "Shoo!" like would at flock of birds. They immediately scattered, It was a widespread bit of information not to cross Lily Evans when she had her wand at the ready.  
  
"I'll just go and fetch Potter, and he can take you up to your room," she said to Sirius as she headed across the common room to where James was hitting on a seventh year.  
  
"Oh! Speaking of dear Jamsie...." Sirius said, like he had a good bit of gossip, grabbing her wrist before she could get away.  
  
"What about him Black?" she asked dully. Lily was so tired of everyone talking about him all the time, and especially to her. Potter this and the Minister's son that, honestly it was sickening in her opinion.  
  
"Well, he confessed to be just yesterday, that he, er, has feelings for you." Sirius replied, a drunken grin on his handsome face. "Has for ages, flower, ages." Upon hearing his so called best friend spilling his secrets, the spoken of promptly rushed over.  
  
"- don't laugh lillykinns it's true! He told me in complete confid..." he was then cut off as James placed his left hand over the drunk's mouth. Lily continued laughing, Sirius thought up the strangest things!  
  
"ehhh, as Sirius was -"but he abruptly stopped talking and let out a yell, and clutched his left hand in his right. "You filthy prat!" he shouted at a giggling Sirius. "He bit me!" James said to Lily, who was laughing even harder now.  
  
"As I was saying Lillykinns, James here loves you-"but was yet again cut off, this time by a well cast silencing charm from James. Sirius merely sighed, acknowledging his defeat.  
  
A short time later, after Sirius had been out to bed, and held there with a binding spell, Lily felt a tap on her shoulder.  
  
"Yes Potter?" she said with a small sigh.  
  
"I need to talk to you about what Sirius said..." came his voice in reply, sounding a little timid.  
  
"We all know Black is half delusional, and makes up crap at will, so no need for a talk Potter." she replied never taking her eyes off the text infornt of her, concerning crystyal balls.  
  
"Well, this time he's not." James said, turning her head so that her green eyes meet his brown ones. "I love you, and I've been trying to find the..." he continued a smile playing on his lips "right time to -"at that he was cut off by a fuming Lily, who looked as though she might kill him.  
  
"I will not be the butt of one of the jokes you and Sirius play on people!" she shouted, causing James to go quite red in the face, and gape at her "Telling girls you love them! That is taking it a bit far don't you think Potter!" she finished in a full blown yell, drawing attention to herself for the second time that night. She stood, grabbed her books and headed up to her dormitory.  
  
"Lily wait!" James shouted after her.  
  
"Sod off Potter!" she shouted at him as she slammed her door.  
  
'_how could he be so cruel?_' she thought that night as she tried to get some sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
But James had no intention of being cruel to her, in fact, when asked by what turned out to be several dozen people, he confirmed what he said in the common room, he loved Lily Evans. By the end of the week everyone knew, but Lily still did not believe it. She took it as one of his ignorant pranks.  
  
That had been month's ago, and Lily figured the rumors had died down, if they were not completely dead by now, and James would have his arms and thoughts around another girl.  
  
How wrong she was.  
  
Lily arrived at the secret entrance to the platform the same time as the marauders. Seeing them made her smile, even if _he_ was with them. She promptly hugged Peter and Remus, received several kisses from Sirius, and gave Potter a nod of recognition.  
  
"I'll have to catch up with you boys later." she stated after her second very wiggly hug from Peter. "I've simply got to get on the train, I'm anxious to see who head....boy....is...." she trailed off upon spotting the gleaming badge on James'chest, one that was almost identical to hers.  
  
"In the flesh." he said with a grin as he absentmindedly ruffled his jet black hair.  
  
Lily was speechless  
  
"This should be an interesting year." Sirius said with his famous black smirk.  
  
"No doubt about that!" Remus said as they walked through the platform one by one.

Authors note- So how was it? Please let me know!

love from **Sissiro**

****


	2. Weddings and Naked Thursdays

Authors note- Wow thank you so much for the reveiws! I love them! I would have gotten this chapter out last night but I just had to go and see The Stepford Wives. Anyway, this chapter is short, but I think it holds alot! You know I mught just put out another tonight! I'm having a good time with this. also, if I got the timing of Wood's birth wrong, i'm realy sorry! Leave me a review!

**Fate**

**Chapter Two**

**Weddings and Naked Thursdays**

Disclaimer- I own nothing! but I wish I had one of those handy Stephford Wives!

They had been on the Hogwarts Express only twenty minutes and already it was one of the worst experiences of Lily's life. She had physically forced her best friend Kate Thomas into the heads compartment with her, just as James had done with Sirius. Now the forced sat talking happily to one another near the door, completely ignoring their friends. Lily stared at the wedding announcements in the Daily Prophet, and James just stared at her. She could feel his eyes boring into her, and it was driving her nuts.  
  
Every know and again James would ask her a question, and weather it was 'Was your summer good?' or 'What's your favorite color?' Lily would either say 'yes Potter' or 'no Potter', she had no desire to go into particulars about her summer nor her color selections with _him_.  
  
"So Evans, what is in the old Prophet today?" James asked her after a particularly long bout of silence between the two.  
  
"Wedding Announcements."   
  
"Must be good, you haven't turned the page in a hour." he said sarcastically " So are Snivelly's parents finally getting married? Regardless, he is still a bastard, right Sirius?" James added, trying to be funny.  
  
"Right." replied Sirius, totally unaware of what James was talking about, he was completely enthralled with Kate at the moment.  
  
"I'm going to choose to ignore that." Lily said, her eyes narrowed at James.  
  
"Why?" he asked, completely unaware he was being a prat. "He is! Snape is a complete bastard!"  
  
"What makes you say that?" Lily voiced, in attempts to be civil while arguing at the same time.  
  
"Well Evans, if the shoe fits.... and it fits him perfectly!" he respond highly amused with himself.  
  
"It fits you as well Potter." she shot at him, then went back to her paper.  
  
After yet another hour, little had altered. Kate and Sirius were still deep in conversation, quite an accomplishment for them, but were sitting quite closer than earlier in the train ride. Lily still 'read' the same page of the Daily Prophet, and James still stared, ogled in her opinion, at her.  
  
"So who is getting married?" James ventured.  
  
"Well, for starters Lucius Malfoy found himself a wife," Lily answered, without realizing she was being courteous to him.  
  
"Who?" James asked, wondering not only that, but why she wasn't snapping him, like usual.  
  
"Narcissa Black" said Sirius, breaking conversation with Kate for the first time in hours. "My dear cousin. Good riddance to both of them!" he said, a sour look on his face.  
  
"Did he go to Hogwarts?" Kate inquired, "I've never seen him, only heard the stories."  
  
"He graduated the year before we started, same class as Arthur and Molly Wesley." said James.  
  
"Oh, that explains it!" said Kate before turning back to Sirius, "So you really don't live at home?" she continued with Sirius, patting him on the arm.   
  
"Slut." Lily muttered under her breath while smiling at her best friend. She then returned to her paper.  
  
Kate Thomas really wasn't a slut, but had been after Sirius for as long as Lily could remember. Kate had long, slightly wavy at the end, brown hair, those intriguing eyes that seemed to change from green to blue to gray at will, and straight white teeth behind her natural bright red lips. She was pretty, but refused to believe it. She and Lily had been the best of friends since elementary school, seeing as they were both muggle born.  
  
They were quite different from each other, not opposites, but different. Lily held the rules in high regard, whereas Kate held herself being above most rules in high regard. She had gotten away with so much in her seventeen years that no rule stood in her way. She was very charming, particularly from and adults point of view. Lily was outgoing and coy, but Kate was shy most of the time, and easily embarrassed. They were different physically as well. Kate was, _em_, well endowed in the bosom department, while her best friend was not. Lily was tall and very slim, almost bony, as Kate was shorter, and had a little more weight. Despite the differences they truly where made for each other.  
  
"Who else is to be wed ths week Lily?" James delved.  
  
"Eh, no one we know." she spoke quickly, _did he just call me Lily?_ "Oh wait! Reginald Wood is marring that girl he knocked up last year, Amanda, and they had the baby, named it Oliver." she spoke excitedly, putting aside her disprovement of Potter for a moment or two.  
  
"That's good, I always liked him."  
  
And so their conversation continued. I was very similar to a conversation two strangers on a bus would have, but it was a conversation none the less, and a grade forward for them.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We have to share quarters?" a stunned Lily asked Headmaster Dumbledore after the feast that night in disbelief. He had asked to speak with herself and James after dinner, but she was _certainly_ not anticipating this.  
  
"Yes, the heads have always partook in the same lodgings. Your accommodations are located on the fourth floor across the statue of Boris the Bewildered behind a portrait of none other than Godric Gryffindor. The password is Triwizard Tournament. Goodnight." he beamed at them, then headed off to speak to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"I can't believe this." Lily said, slumping into the closest chair, which happened to be the Headmasters, and burring her head in her hands.  
  
"It wont be so bad." James offered. The smile on his face was nothing compared to what was inside. He was to live with Lily Evens, his Lily Evens, life could not be better, or so he thought.  
  
"We'll just have to make the best of it." she said as she stood up, as if just having a revelation.  
  
"Shall we?" he asked the red head, offering her his arm with a grin  
  
"Don't push it Potter."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sat up that night talking. It was quite foreign to them to say the least. It was quite foreign that they were having a chat for the second time that day.  
  
"We'll have to have some, rules I guess" Lily said. James just laughed. How typical lily, rules.  
  
"Okay." he replied trying to restrain laughter.  
  
"Like don't come into my room, or go through my stuff, or read my owls, or....." and she continued to ramble off things he had done in the past. " or look at me in the bath with that damned cloak! It was** not** funny don't laugh!"  
  
"Okay, I swear I'll never do it again!" he said, dramatically placing his hand over his heart, and abruptly stoping his laughter. " Now can I suggest a rule that may help me to uphold this vow?" he asked, trying to keep a straight face. She was so serious about this, it was down right adorable.  
  
"Yes."   
  
"I call it Naked Thursdays," he said holding up his hands and beaming as if he could see it in neon letters, "Every Thursday we go naked-" He stopped when she stood. The look on her face was priceless- amusement trying to be covered up by repulsion.  
  
"Good night Potter"  
  
"Ok, fine just you can go naked... I'll wear my clothes, I can see that's what you want and I'm fine with it...." he called after her bedroom door had been shut. James knew he was pushing it, but teasing her was so much fun. At least they were on speaking terms, and he was on top of the world because of this.  
  
Before James went to bed that night, a large sign was erected, bearing the rules Lily had already made, and his Naked Thursdays in bold print.

_So how was it? _

_Luvs from** Sissiro**_


	3. Marauder Records, Lionfish, and Snogging

Authors Note- Hey! Sorry I havent gotten a chapter up in a few days, we had some computer problems. I'm leaving for a week on Sunday, so this is the last chapter untill atleat next sunday.! Sorry for the delay, but a girl has got to get away sometimes. Besides it will give me lots of time to think of yummy ideas! This chapter is ok, not my favorite. It is longer than 2 though! I'm really sorry if I have a few typos, like switching dose and does, I do that all the time! Please leave me review! A nice long one, telling me all the things I should change, and all the things to keep. And now, I give you Marauder Records, Lionfish, and Snogging.

Disclaimer-I own nothing, J.K owns the rest  
  
**Fate  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Marauder Records, Lionfish, and Snogging  
  
**It was breakfast time little over a week later, and all was simply splendid according to James Potter. He had been living with the woman he loved for seven days and thirteen hours, by his reckoning and it was better than even he had ever anticipated. They had only bickered three times, most likely a new record, or near to it. _'Definitely must go in the marauders book of marauder records'_ he thought as he happily munched his scrambled eggs that Monday morning.  
  
Lily's opinion of things was somewhat different. She missed living with her friends, and Potter was driving her insane, not so much as usual, but insane none the less. Fact as it was, he was starting to grow on her. His jokes weren't to terribly awful, and he was half decent half of the time. _' Does that make him a quarter decent all the time?'_ she thought as she ate her toast not to far down the Gryffindor table from him. _'What am I thinking? He is Potter. Potter equals not Decent'  
_  
"Can I walk you to class?" someone said, drawing Lily from her thoughts. When what he said registered, she inwardly laughed. He had asked her that everyday since second year, and not once before had she said yes.  
  
"Yes, I think you can Potter." came out with a smile. _'Perfectly harmless, we are just walking to class'_ Lily thought, as if she had to explain herself to herself. _'I'll just have to make the best of it. Could be fun you never know.'  
_  
At first James didn't budge, then he seemed to come to life, bound to her side and pick up her books off the table. _'play it cool prongs'_ he lamely thought to himself. Lily inwardly laughed once more and headed for Potions.  
  
Looks of loathing were shot at each Lily and James as they made their way through the great hall. Looks of envy from many a girl and boy, and looks of complete shock by their friends. Kate, Sirius and Remus gaped at the head boy and girl, Peter nearly wet himself with excitement for his friend.  
  
"I'm surprised he hasn't started to hyperventilate yet!" Remus said before going back to his breakfast.  
  
"He must have drugged her again." Sirius said, as though it was completely normal.  
  
"**WHAT?**" Kate shrieked.  
  
"It's a long story." Sirius voiced with a small nod.  
  
"Well, I think you had better start telling it." she said with a nod identical to his.  
  
"Just a little love potion in third year, didn't even work." Sirius said with a shrug.  
  
"But love potion is illegal at Hogwarts!" she said a huge smile on her face, illegal, that made it all the more interesting.  
  
"Not when you are a marauder." he replied smoothly. "Can I walk you to class?" He questioned.  
  
And for the second time that day, looks of the deepest envy were shot across the hall at a couple, as Sirius and Kate walked out hand in hand.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"So what's it like to be the Minister's son?" Lily asked as she walked down the hall next the boy she was beginning not to hate so much.  
  
"Good I guess." he replied with a shrug. "I get badgered by reporters a lot. That Rita that graduated a couple of years ago, she has cornered me in Diagon alley so many times..." he said with a small chuckle. "What's it like to be the daughter of a, er, sorry I don't know what your father does." he said, embarrassed.  
  
"Oh that's alright." she replied, startled at how civil she was being. It had always been her first reaction to snap it him, or say something snide. But in the last week she had surprised herself, they were becoming friends. "He works for the BBC."  
  
"BBC?" James asked  
  
"A television network." she replied, question in her voice.  
  
"Tele-vis-ion?"  
  
"A box that displays pictures Potter." she said after thinking how to best explain it. "Muggles watch programs on it, sport matches and what not."  
  
"Oh" James said, he hated sounding stupid in front of her. "Has it got quiddich?" he asked excitedly. Everything should have quiddich in his opinion.  
  
"Nope." she said with a laugh. Lily almost told him that muggles didn't know about quiddich, but she didn't want to break his heart.  
  
"Everything should have quiddich." The moment James said it, he regretted it. He hated sounding stupid in front of her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"So what's with you and Sirius?" Lily asked Kate nearly thirty minutes later as they worked in potions class. They had partnered up when Professor Jauntis had called for it, much to the dismay of Padfoot and Prongs.  
  
"Nothing much. We have just been hanging out a lot." Kate replied  
  
"Making out alot." Lily added sarcastically as she crushed her particularly hard lionfish spine.  
  
"That too." She said with grin. "What about you and James?" she quickly asked before Lily could inquire about all the kissing.  
  
"We are speaking, and I am being quite nice to him for a change"  
  
"He walked you to class Lils, I heard you laugh at one of his jokes Friday, and your bloody smiling at me while I'm talking about him!" she said "Lily likes Potter!" Kate said, making fun of her best friend.  
  
"I don't like him, like him, we are just getting along for a change." Lily said in her own defense.  
  
"Yea, whatever."  
  
Across the classroom Sirius and James sat working on their potion and talking about the opposite sex as well.  
  
"So you shag Kate yet?"  
  
"You get Lily to call you by your first name?" Sirius countered earning him a shove and a blush from James. "No."  
  
"Well stick with whatever you are doing, it seems to be working. I mean she really seems to be warming up to you." Sirius said.  
  
"Yea, I thought so too. She has been being really pleasant to me since we got back here."  
  
"Well congratulations. And no I haven't shagged Kate yet." Padfoot declared.  
  
"Shut it Black." came a cold voice from behind him "No one wants to hear about you having sex, much less with a mudblood."  
  
Before anything else could be said Sirius had jumped over the desk between himself and Serves Snape, and tackled him to the ground, James not to far behind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Two hours later, the crap sufficiently pounded out of Snape, and themselves, James and Sirius sat in the hospital wing, not so silently wishing that Madam Pomfrey would go against her character, and better judgement, and let them leave.  
  
"Poppy dear," Sirius said to her as she walked by, "Is that a new hairstyle? Because you look absolutely ravishing today!"  
  
"This may be the only place you cannot charm your way out of Mr. Black. But I am glad you noticed." the older woman said, fluffing the back of her hair. "You to have visitors. I would only allow five minutes, but that _lovely_ Thomas girl! They may stay for ten minutes."  
  
"Maybe I am speaking to him, but that does not mean I need to visit him!" Lily hissed to Kate as she was drug over to the boy's beds that were placed well away from the one an unconscious Severus lay in.  
  
"They were beat to a pulp by a gang of Slytherins for me! And you will visit him." Kate said, then rushed over to Sirius and sat on the edge of his bed.  
  
Just as she should, Lily walked over to James' bed, feeling like a scolded child.. Not knowing what to say or do, "Chess?" she lamely offered.  
  
"Sure!" he said. The prospect of doing anything with her was great. They played for a solid ten minutes without talking, until Lily made a sound of disgust.  
  
"What?" James asked, never looking up from the board. He was determined to let her win, but not to let her to know he was doing it.  
  
"My dearest friend is being easy, in the next bed over." she said with a nod in the direction of the making out Sirius and Kate.  
  
"Easy?" James asked "Evens, you should take a page out of her book. You are making this bloody hard for me."  
  
Before Lily could ask what she was making dificult, the bell sounded ending lunch. The two girls left, Kate very flushed and giggily. James lay back in his bed, thinking about the whole easy concept. _'Takes all the sport out of it'_ he thought, to borrow a phrase from Lily.  
  
"Oh Poppy, and that dress..." Sirius started in, eager to leave once more now that his 'snog buddy' was gone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------  
  
Out in the hall Lily told Kate what James had just said, then asked "I don't get it. What am I making hard for him?"  
  
Kate smiled coyly at this question then replied "I know what you are making** hard** for him!"  
  
"Pervert!" Lily shot at her best friend before the both burst into fits of laughter  
  
-How was it? Personaly I thought the 'hard' thing was quite funny!Ok you know the drill, leave a review! And even if you don't want to, at least leave a blank one so I know if people are reading! And they will get together in the next chapter! Hopefully.  
  
Luvs from Sissiro


	4. Snow

Authors Note- Teeny Tiny chapter (snaps to whoever knows about the teeny tiny/turkey jerky joke) But it is a goodie! I know I said there wouldn't be a new addition till next Sunday, but I wanted to write this one! I also forgot to mention Kate in this story is me! I'm thinking she will be in all my stories, someone for me to live through! Please leave me lots of reviews to read when I get home next Friday!  
  
Disclaimer- I wish I owned Sirius, but I don't! J.K. owns everything......damn it....  
  
**Fate  
**

**Chapter Four  
**

**Snow  
**

Time had flown by since the day James and Sirius had been laid up in the hospital wing. It was little over a month till Christmas, and so much had changed for the Head boy and girl. They had grown very close in the past eight weeks. They had become good friends, much to the enjoyment of those around them. No more Lily and James fighting, that was a thing of the past.  
  
In those few months Lily also discovered something. She discovered deeper feelings for the boy she affectionately sill called 'Potter'. They had spent so much time together at prefect meetings, and classes, and eating meals together that Lily truly got to know him.  
  
It was now breakfast time on Saturday November twentieth. Winter had come early, and a foot of snow blanketed Hogwarts and its grounds. The Marauders, Kate, and Lily all sat at one end of the Gryffindor table eating together, before heading out into the fresh snow for the rest of the day.  
  
"When I got my letter, that's what finally convinced my parents I wasn't a Squib." Said Peter. He had been telling the group stories of his childhood for the past ten minutes. "Oh! And one time when I was seven, my cat-"  
  
"I think we have heard enough Peter." Sirius said. Peter looked extremely hurt, so Remus picked up where id friend left off.  
  
"Ah, what Padfoot means to say is, if you go on, what will we listen to over dinner?"  
  
"Ok! I've got a load for tonight then Moony!" the boy said enthusiastically.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Three hours later the group could be found out in the snow, having a furious snowball fight. It was Lilly, Kate and Sirius versus James, Remus and Peter, the girls were winning. Sirius and Kate had teamed up on Remus and Peter was trying to charm snowballs to hit the girls. James and Lily were furiously throwing snowballs at each other a little bit away from the group.  
  
"OWW! That one hurt!" James yelled as one hit him in the face. Lily hit him again, this time in the stomach, and he went down in exaggerated pain. When he didn't get up, she walked over and extended her hand to help him up. James grabbed her hand, and pulled her down in the snow next to him.  
  
"Fine." she said, and rolled closer to him, to tired to get up.  
  
"I'm cold. Do you want to go in?" He asked, reaching for her mitten clad hand, something he had been doing lately, minus the mitten. Then it happened. As soon as his hand grabbed hers, Lily pulled herself on top of him, and kissed him roughly on the lips.  
  
"Not for the world James." she said as she pulled away from his mouth with a grin. James smiled as well, and then kissed her again.

Authors Note- Awwww, you know you love it! Leave me a note!

**Luvs from Sissiro**


	5. Few Choice Things

Authors Note- Sorry for the long delay! I was gone for a week then I had some computer problems, and it is still messed up! I won't let me leave reviews anymore! I am pissed! Anyways here is your chapter! **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! KEEP THEM COMING!  
**  
** Fate  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Few Choice Things**  
  
Discliamer- I = nothing J.K = everthing IJ.K= Fate  
  
"Bloody hell!" said Kate, upon seeing something she never thought she would in the snow a few feet away.  
  
"What?" replied Sirius, who was currently helping Peter burry a struggling Remus in the snow.  
  
"James and Lily." she said just as Sirius looked in the same direction as she was.  
  
"Bloody hell is right." he uttered with a grin on his face.  
  
-  
  
"So you just kissed him?" Kate asked her best friend that night just after dinner.  
  
"Yea" Lilly voiced with a smile on her face that had been there since the afternoon, a smile she just couldn't seem to get rid of.  
  
"It was ALL your doing?" Kate continued, she was just not believing this.  
  
"Uh-huh"  
  
"You started it? All by yourself?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It makes no sense, just this morning you told him you didn't want to go to Hogsmeade with him. You told him to take someone else, that you two were just friends, you suggested he take Claire Fletcher for Merlin's sake!"  
  
"That was before Kate. Besides, I don't think he will be taking her." Lilly simply stated to her confused friend, before heading to her dormitory, grin still plastered on her face.  
  
"Nor do I." Kate said to no one in particular after her bedroom door had been shut.  
  
-  
  
"...and then she just kissed me!" James said to Sirius that night in his common room just after dinner that night. He paced back and forth in front of the fire in the Head's common room, while Sirius looked on. "Wait it gets even better, then she called me James!"  
  
"How is that better?" Sirius asked, in his opinion only a few CHOICE things were better than a good snog.  
  
"She has never called me that before." Potter replied, beaming from ear to ear.  
  
"You're not right." Sirius retorted with a smile, just as Lily walked in. "I'll be going." he said, got up, and strode to the door. "Goodnight Lilykinns." he said, and kissed her cheek before heading off to Gryffindor tower in search of HIS girlfriend.  
  
As soon as the door had shut behind him, Lily and James more or less ran towards each other, and recommenced the kissing stint they had concluded in the snow some hours before. When a good amount of time had been put in on that effort, Lily reluctantly pulled away, and found herself sitting on the couch, a couch she most definitely did not remember walking over to.  
  
"We have to talk about this." She said, her levelheaded side coming through as she straightened her hair.  
  
"But I just can't keep my hands off of you flower." James spoke as he leaned in to capture her lips again.  
  
She most definitely concurred with his advances, but stopped herself once more. "We have to talk about this." she stated again.  
  
"You're right."  
  
"I'm so confused with myself, I mean, just this morning I was shooting you down again, and now I can't stop snogging you."  
  
"Are you saying this is a mistake?" he asked, the smile leaving his handsome features for the first time in many hours.  
  
"No! Never. It just, I don't know how to say it.....this is like a sudden change of plans." Lily replied, hoping to get her point across without sounding like an idiot.  
  
"A change for the better I hope." James said, his smile returning.  
  
"I think so." The redhead spoke, in sorry attempts to sound coy.  
  
"Think?" He asked, a fragment of worry in his voice.  
  
"I know so." The girl replied, a grin on her face.  
  
"Lily, be my girl?" James asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
She gave him the answer he already knew by leaning in and continuing the kissing bout for the second time that night.  
  
-  
  
The next morning the head boy and girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry awoke together on the plush red velvet couch of their common room to a banging on the portrait of Godric Gryffindor that guarded the entrance to their dormitory.  
  
No they did not have sex, just in case anyone was wondering. I think I know what is going to happen next, but my idea would cause most of the focus to be on Kate and Sirius every know and again. Anyone have a problem with that? Let me know! Please review or e-mail me!  
  
Sissiro


End file.
